The White Hornet (UP FOR ADOPTION)
by Foy the Snooze Button
Summary: An Aburame Naruto with a B.j. twist! Naruto is very OOC in the story. Smart!Naruto. Grey!kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

**New story alert!**

 **I know that I haven't finished my first and I will, it's just that I realized that I liked the Aburame clan and I was literally pelted with this idea, seriously, some fool in my class threw this book about the study of bees at me when I waved at his girlfriend. Weird huh?**

 **The Naruto in this story is so OOC that** _ **I**_ **canst even believe it.**

 **Warning! Grey Kyuubi! Ah!**

 **So, presenting…The White Hornet.**

CHAPTER 1

Konohagakure no Sato that day was very peaceful and warm. The sun was shining; the parents were conversing in the park as they watched over their kids. The children squealed in joy as they played their game of 'ninja.' All was well and all were happy.

Even Naruto was happy, but he had to contain it. He was a normally calm and quiet boy but right now he allowed himself some quiet giggles. We find him deep in the forest on his knees behind a tree scribbling into a note book his jiji gave him for his sixth birthday. He wore a plain white shirt, orange shorts and blue sandals; he made sure to keep his clothes clean even though he did not have plenty of it. He bought his clothes from the traveling merchants that came into the village every October and stayed till the end of the month.

Right now he had to contain his excitement and keep his voice down. He was observing a nest of hornets. Not just any normal hornets (*cowers under desk* hornets please forgive me!) but the rarely seen **Iron Hells Advocate (IHA) Hornets** (not real, just roll with it). These type of wasps were only seen once and the description he read about in the library was vague but he was sure it was the IHA Hornets because of the silvery sheen they had on their stingers and the single horn-like protrusions they had on their heads, their wings hummed rapidly like it was being powered by electricity and from what he was seeing they could grow up to 3 cm long. The bigger ones were red and black and the smaller ones were green and black.

He giggled quietly and froze when the humming increased but sighed in relief when it reduced. He scribbled down the description, the size and its assumed weight. He sketched down as much as he saw, he dared not catch one; his strange healing factor may most definitely not save him if the steel-like stingers and he did not feel like experimenting, it seemed that they had a sort of deep camaraderie; that they would know when one of their own was in trouble, he was still shuddering from what he saw them do to that poor snake. _'Poor guy. I couldn't even salvage its body.'_ He watched in deep fascination as they flew around the flat, oval shaped nest and scoured the surrounding forest. He did not even remember that _he_ was also in the forest.

The only warning he got before he blacked out was a violent humming of hornet wings and a merciless sting to the shoulder.

Inside the blonde, the Kyuubi tutted at the boys carelessness and flooded his hosts body with its chakra to see if there was any way to save his hosts life and in extension his own. From inside its cage he watched in mild fascination as the humming insects backed away from the blondes aerated body, seemed to have a discussion and charged. They burrowed down into the boy's body, Kyuubi shrugged tiredly and watched as the queen flew out of the nest and also burrowed into the blonde's body. He sent its vile chakra at the queen but it took the chakra easily while it was also taking the boys chakra. The fox knew the insects plan and didn't know what to think of it, _'as long as I don't die. You can stay as long as you want.'_ The queen crawled into the boys stomach, ate the organs there and started laying its eggs on the walls, when it finished it stuck a clawed leg into where the seal was and tried to tap into the Kyuubi's chakra, he assumed that the boys chakra alone was too 'clean.' The insect preferred eating corrupt chakra.

Somewhere in Ameagakure no Sato, Orochimaru, the snake Sannin shivered.

The queen gave a high pitched whistle and the hornets that were hovering over Naruto to protect the new nest as it was being formed and they entered the holes that covered the boy's arms, legs and shoulders. The holes didn't close up. This happened within the span of 30 minutes.

All over Konoha, Kyuubi's chakra was felt and the Hokage rallied all the available ANBU operatives and ran as fast as his old legs could carry him towards the forest Naruto was in. when they came they watched in wonder and horror as huge wasps (hornets are a kind of wasps, so don't get confused if I interchange them and hornets.) surrounded the passed out child. The hornets burrowed into the child and the vile chakra increased and pushed some of the inexperienced operatives back. Hiruzen started making the hand seals for the _'wind release: Great Breakthrough'_ but had to dodge a hornet that came at his neck, it was the same with his other ninja. All the insects froze before they flew into the boy, the boy's skin paled slightly and his blonde hair seemed to drain of its colour, leaving it pure white but not dazzling.

When the last hornet entered the child, the Sandaime ran over to the small child and felt for a pulse. He held his breath when he didn't feel one but released it when it thumped back to life half a minute later. "take him to the hospital and be careful not to shake him too much" he commanded his ninja'.

"Hai, Sandaime-sama!"

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

 **The same day**

"I really don't see why he is still sleeping, Hokage-sama, he is in perfect health. The only abnormalities are the occasional hornet that flies out of him and back and the fact that he doesn't have any organ in his stomach region. But if I were to predict when he'll wake up I'll say maybe today or tomorrow." Konoha's head medic said to the pacing Hokage. They were in Naruto's hospital room, watching the 7 year olds steady breathing.

"Are you sure, yu-san?"

"Positive."

"You may go and attend to your other duties." The doctor bowed and left the room silently. The Hokage stopped pacing and stood in front of the window; he looked down on the peacefully buzzing village and smiled at the stone visage of the Yondaime Hokage. "Naruto is alright, Minato-kun. Naruto is fine."

In the boy's mindscape, Naruto sat cross legged before the Kyuubi's cage with the tailed beast standing behind the bars in all its glory. The 7 year old was trying to wrap his mind around the fact that his Sandaime-jiji did not tell him why the villagers didn't like him or that he had a huge force of nature sealed in his belly. He looked up the grinning fox that had just finished its declaration on who he was and cocked his head to the side slightly.

"Why do you think the Yondaime chose me? Jiji told me that you can seal anything up into anything. Why didn't he just seal you into a rock or something?" right now, Naruto's opinion on the Yondaime has really gone down.

"Nothing can contain me fully; even now my yang half was sealed into Minato before the Shinigami took him. I believe that you were the only available orphan." The creature shrugged nonchalantly. It turned his head to the left when heard a buzzing sound. Naruto also looked over and scampered back in fear when he saw a fully grown IHA hornet buzzing over to him. This wasp looked very different from what he saw; this one was pure white, but not dazzling. Kyuubi huffed in anger; the child feared the hornets more than he feared him. The insect stopped a few inches from his face, the bug paused before it 'licked' Naruto's forehead, and the insect hovered away from him and flew down a random corridor. Naruto had to punch himself in the face so that he wouldn't follow the insect.

There was soon a buzzing that filled the room. Kyuubi used his paws to cover his ears but Naruto could make out a voice in it, the buzzing seemed to get lower in pitch and it slowed down until Naruto swore he heard a voice. He cleaned his ears with his pinkie and the buzzing lowered in pitch again.

"Hello child? Can you hear me?" the voice buzzed. "I apologise for the noise. I have no experience in association with other creatures besides my children."

Naruto looked at Kyuubi who was also hearing the voice and shrugged "no problem. Who are you?"

The voice did not answer for a minute, "I am the queen of the hornets that attacked you. We were attracted to the evil chakra we felt from you and we just couldn't resist. I hope you don't mind."

"I honestly don't know how to respond to that. Kyu-san, what do you think?"

"She can do whatever she wants as long as you don't die." He responded. He lay down and folded his arms under his head, "I'm going to take a nap." And a second later he started snoring.

"Do _you_ mind child?" the voice asked again, it sounded nervous, like it was afraid that Naruto would kick her out. "The chakra we felt was the most evil imaginable, I do not feel like there may be one superior to it."

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I don't mind as long as you don't cause trouble. What is your name?"

"You do not have to worry about trouble; you will like our association. We can even call it a symbiosis. About my name, I do not have one, but you may just call me Queen. When you wake up you would be able to speak with me regularly, and a brief warning Naruto, if you get too excited I would get too excited and by extension my children would get too excited and an excited hornet is a dangerous one, not to you but to those around you."

"Thank you for the advice, queen. How would we benefit from _this_?"

"Our species were rarely seen because a long time ago we were hunted for our stingers and our nests. They were made into weapons and paper respectively, we are the only type of wasps that can adapt to all sorts of conditions after 'eating' chakra, but since we hid away we had to settle for animal meat. If you supply chakra to us, Kyuubi's or yours, we will be in your service. Since your chakra capacity is far larger than normal plus the foxes, we will be with you until you die, naturally of course." From the way she spoke he visualized her as the sort of person thrust into command unwillingly but she still took it because she had no option. Despite this she was soft spoken, but he did not feel like meeting her anytime soon.

"I understand, Queen. How can I wake up?"

"do not worry about that, I will handle it" she answered and when she finished speaking the white haired boy felt a hard smack to the back of his head and he sat up from his bed in the hospital rubbing at the pain. He blinked at the light passing through the window and at the shadow being cast by it; he squinted at it, "hello?"

The person jumped slightly, being interrupted from his thoughts, "Oh Naruto-kun. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry. Why didn't you tell me I had the Kyuubi sealed in me?"

The man was taken aback by the question, _'I didn't want to tell you until you became a chunin.'_ "You didn't need to know now; I would have told you when you were older and more mature to receive the news. I thought with the knowledge a secret you would have a normal childhood"

The now white haired boy tilted his head to the side; he made it look like he was just innocently curious "so, you kept from me the reason that everyone hates me, the reason that I don't have any friends because you thought I wasn't mature enough? I was forced to grow older because of this 'secret' that everyone older than me knows of. How did that happen anyway? Kyuubi told me it had two other hosts, Mito Uzumaki and Kushina Uzumaki, and I'm sure the villagers didn't beat _them_ up. What other secrets about _myself_ aren't you telling me, do you know my parents?" when the man's mouth twitched downwards, Naruto nodded calmly "I thought so. Who are or were they?"

"I can't tell you that, it's for your own protection."

The boy hummed to himself, like he was having a discussion with himself. "Can I leave?" the man nodded quietly. The white haired boy jumped off the bed and looked down at the hospital gown he was wearing, he just shrugged and walked out of the door, ignoring the pointing villagers.

That night was one to remember for all those that heard the story. Four chunin and 15 villagers had taken it upon themselves in their drunken stupor to 'finish what the Yondaime started' in the hope that when they finished 'they would be heroes of the village.' They marched to the boy's apartment and kicked down the door, only to find the boy sitting on his window looking outside up at the stars, swinging his legs idly, he paused and turned towards them and smiled. He wore his plain clothes with orange goggles over his eyes, he waved at them.

"I was wondering when you guys would come." He said before he looked back outside. "You can get on with what you want to do; I want to see how my hive would defend me."

"You won't survive what we'll do to you demon!" a chunin yelled as he swayed uncertainly on his feet from both his drinking and the fact that the boy would usually be cowering in fear, now he was not even paying attention to them. He grit his teeth in anger and charged at him with his kunai drawn but before he reached two feet to the white haired boy, a white blur shot out of the back of Naruto's neck and jammed into his forehead, the force of the blow made him summersault in place before he fell onto the ground, dead. Naruto hummed and looked behind him with a raised eyebrow.

"That was a baby hornet. It had just gotten its wings a few minutes ago." He looked at his remaining attackers, "imagine what would happen if I let loose an adult."

"You don't scare us, brat!" a random civilian from the back of the crowd shouted.

Naruto nodded and laughed quietly, "I guess that didn't scare you, let me correct that." He snapped his fingers and the door flicked shut, he turned back to look outside and sighed, _'go get them but leave one alive.'_ The queen nodded and gave the boy a mental pat on the shoulder. The strange thing was that the boy 'felt' it but it obviously was not a physical touch, he assumed that the queen was somehow connected with his brain. _'Tell me what you get after the experiments.'_ Another nod and the hornets swarmed angrily out of the holes in his collar and surrounded the attacking villagers who froze in horror and terror seeing the white wasps with steel needle like stingers. Naruto coughed in his hand, still looking out the window he said "know that I didn't bring this upon you, you did so yourselves."

The screams ensued could be heard from half way over the village; people tried knocking down the boys door but were stopped by huge wasps that tore into their hands. The Hokage came to investigate but was also blocked from entry, he urged the people to back home or visit the hospitals to treat their hands, and "I'll see what he is up to." The crowd dispersed back to their homes. The screams of pain stopped fight minutes later with a last gurgle, the door snapped back open and a shaken and pale chunin, a generic looking female, stumbled out of the of the door with it slamming back shut immediately and locking sounds came after. He didn't remember buying it for him. A nearby ANBU ninja caught her before she fell and hefted her up her on her own shoulders.

"Take her to T&I and tell Anko to interrogate her on what happened to her when she wakes up."

"Hai, Hokage-sama!" and she ran out of the building. The Sandaime looked back at the door and made to open it but a threatening hum hovered over his shoulders, promising pain unimaginable if he continued. He turned his head towards the noise and blinked at the giant hornet and shrugged.

"Tell Naruto I would like to speak to him." The hornet wavered and its humming increased. The door creaked open a little and he could make out the corner of the little boys eyes. "Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?"

"I'm fine, was there a reason you came?"

"Yes, there have been complaints of screaming in here, were you doing something bad?"

"No, I was defending myself. You can ask the lady that I let live about the details, I'm busy right now, goodbye." He said shortly before he closed his door. The Hokage sighed and turned back to his remaining ninjas' and waved them away. They left except for dog (Inu) "is there a problem, dog?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama, do you think it is wise to leave Naruto alone with those things?"

"I believe that if they had ill intentions towards him, they would have gone through with it a long time ago. But just in case, summon Shibi to my office tomorrow." The agent bowed and left, he looked back to the hornet that still hovered near his shoulder, "tell Naruto to come to my office tomorrow morning." The creature buzzed loudly and swooped onto the door, where it perched and stayed silent.

Inside the apartment, Naruto sat listening to what the queen had gathered on the IHA hornets' new abilities with their recent evolution after they had absorbed the Kyuubi's chakra. _'What did you gather?'_

The queen buzzed lowly as she tended to the eggs that surrounded her, they glowed a faint blue from the little of Naruto's chakra she ingested and transferred to them. _'The chakra I took from you seemed to have 'convinced' me to stay as a permanent resident, if you want.'_ Naruto nodded, _'we can absorb nutrients from recently dead bodies, one of the chunin had a fire affinity so we can adapt to high temperatures but not too high. We couldn't learn their jutsu, but we absorbed what little chakra they had even though it wasn't very tasty. Our stingers can conduct chakra but not now, you have to learn how to do it, finally we won't die after just one sting, we now need about four, and it's now very strong. We may need to conduct tests on other things to confirm some of my suspicions.'_

' _What suspicions?'_

' _We turned white because the Kyuubi's chakra leached all our colour pigments out, so we're basically albino, I want to see if staying in the sun for too long will be bad for us. Our wings became thinner so our buzzing sound reduced; I want to check if how fast we can go. We normally eat flesh if there is no chakra which was most of the time until you came, we ate that chunin and adapted to his fire affinity, I want to see if we can adapt to anything else or even evolve even more. It's going to be very exciting.'_ The queen said as she sighed wistfully, Naruto rolled his eyes; it seemed that she like doing tests and experiments.

' _Any bad side effect I and the fox's chakra have on you guys?'_

' _Not so far, Naruto. Because of your dual affinities for wind and water we have to breed my children separately, lucky for use your belly is deceptively spacious. Your wind chakra made our stingers sharper but your water doesn't really help much besides just storing the chakra.'_

' _I don't know if that is a complement or not. How is Kyu-san, is he feeling the chakra drain?'_

' _He is living chakra; he would not suffer from deficiency. I just need to take some of his chakra every week or so because his chakra is dense and corrupting, too much of something is unhealthy after all, and I would share it to my children when they are in need of it, believe me; it would be more than enough. I just need a handful of yours for a week so that we would familiarize ourselves with you. Since we stay in your stomach_ _you_ _don't need to eat,_ _we_ _can gather the food and give you the nutrients, and we just run on chakra. And since I am the one that separates your chakra from the Kyuubi's it helps in your chakra control and capacity, that means your belly is now your second heart, in a sense.'_

Naruto smiled slightly, _'I can't believe how cool I feel right now.'_ The queen giggled quietly when she heard him. _'If you're in my stomach and it is spacious enough, how am I still alive?'_

She shrugged, _'maybe because of the Kyuubi or your Uzumaki healing. You need to get some sleep, tomorrow we need to see how we can train because even though we will always be in you we can't always protect you.'_ Naruto nodded and climbed down from the window sill. He took of his goggles and swayed slightly with his eyes closed. He opened them when he thought he could stand up straight. They were blood red with a white sclera, he walked to his bed and fell down on it tiredly, and some of the hornets flew out of his shoulders and hid in the shadows in the room. _'Good night, Naruto, and don't worry about the bones; my children will handle it.'_

' _Good night…and thank you.'_

 **Authors note**

 **How was it? Too salty? I need your comments.**

 **I would still continue 'Greatness' this is going to be like a side project or whatever if I'm having writers block on my first story.**

 **B.j.**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

The first thing Naruto did when he woke up was to find the spare bandages he kept under his bed. He brushed his teeth, took his bath and chose a simple white shirt and orange shorts. He wrapped his arms up to his wrists and legs up to his ankles in the bandages because of the gaping holes he had in them, he had four holes on his arms and legs and a hole in each shoulder, the white haired boy made sure to leave the holes in his shoulders open so the hornets could get air. He nodded in satisfaction and looked at his kitchen cupboard. He loved his ramen; if there was a shirt in Konoha that expressed his love he would buy the shirt and save up money to eventually buy the shop that sold him the shirt, so it was with a sad heart that he stuffed them under his bed, the only safe place in his apartment. But he swore to himself, I would eat it only on special occasions.

' _Remember Naruto, the Sandaime told you to meet him in his office today.'_ The queen buzzed, she didn't need more than an hour of sleep. She had been awake organizing the eggs according to the chakra type they had in them and feeding the other adult and younger hornets that were not on guard duty some of the Kyuubi's chakra, they didn't need it but she had nothing to do except anticipate on what she and Naruto wanted to experiment on.

' _Thank you, Queen.'_

He found his goggles next to his blue sandals and fixed them over his red with white sclera eyes, wore his sandals and walked out of his apartment.

The walk through the village towards the Hokage's office was uneventful besides the occasional hiss from the villagers or an adventurous villager that threw a bottle at him. A hornet smashed through it while another stung the man through the arm that threw the bottle, Naruto paused and looked at the man on the ground, he looked around at the other villagers who were now ganging up with sticks and rods. _'Let's give them a show, Queen.'_

' _Gladly.'_ She gave a high pitched buzz and whistled. The hornets around the cavity that was his stomach region flew out of his shoulders and swarmed thickly overhead. They were about twice the average man's height in the air, the circled protectively around the boy. They stopped and the bigger ones hovered over his head brandishing their stingers outwards threateningly, it looked like Naruto was wearing a living crown of white buzzing fury; the younger ones kept circling him. He smiled faintly at the display and mentally nodded to the queen hornet. The audience were surprised at the number of the insects he had inside him, where did he keep them? Firstly, the eggs were very small so they lined his stomach regions cavity, second some of the younger hornets helped the queen by sleeping on the eggs to keep them warm while the other hornets stayed in the physical section of his mind scape, the memory of Naruto being made into a hive; it was the most painful day of his life. The 'Naruto' there had no storage limit mysteriously.

"I think that's enough Naruto." The Hokage said from behind him, he turned around and looked at him, his crown turning with him. The insects that swarmed around him fly back into his shoulders but the ones hovering over his head stayed for a minute longer before they fly in as well. The boy looked at the man standing near the Sandaime, he wore a black trench coat that reached a bit past his nose and black glasses. His hair was short, black and spikey. Naruto's sensitive ears caught the faint buzzing coming from the man.

"You have excellent control over your hive child." The man droned,

"I don't control them, sir, the queen called it a symbiosis." He answered with a faint smile, "Do you also have a hive?"

The corner of the stoic man's nose crinkled slightly signifying that he was smirking. "Yes I do," he raised a finger and a small beetle crawled out of his sleeves and perched onto the tip, he motioned Naruto to come, which he did. He took the boys hand gently and let the beetle crawl onto his hand. "They are called kakaichu (sp?), what do you call yours?"

Naruto raised his hand to eye level and watched the beetle walk on it, it seemed to scratch its chin and wave at him with his antenna, and he let a smaller hornet fly out and perch on the same hand. He mentally nudged it to go to the other insect, it did so and allowed its feelers to touch the beetles back, the Hokage and the other man watched the interaction silently, Naruto seemed to snap out of his haze and called the wasp back into him, he smiled widely at the man, "sorry sir, it's always interesting watching them. They were called the Iron Hells Advocate Hornets but since they evolved I just call them White Hornets." He handed the beetle back to the man.

The man allowed a small smile to show even though no one saw it, "I know what you mean; you behave like my son when he watches his hive eat."

"Your son has a hive too?"

"My whole clan has a hive, child, do you want to meet them?"

Naruto debated this with himself later asked the queen who advised him to go with him. "I'd like that very much sir." The man clasped a hand on his shoulder and was about to walk off but stopped when he noticed the Sandaime, the older man smiled at them and nodded for them to go, the man bowed to him and he and the boy proceeded to walk towards his clan. "I'm sorry but I didn't get your name, my name is Naruto Uzumaki but I guess you already knew that."

"I did know that. My name is Shibi Aburame, clan head of the Aburame clan. Don't mind if I ask, Naruto but how did you bond with your hive so quickly?"

"The queen hornet is nice," the man chuckled quietly at the boy's answer, "haven't you bonded with your hive?"

"A long time ago, but it was very difficult; we need to train constantly with our hive. You however bonded with yours within a day, that's a remarkable feat for one so young."

"Thank you Shibi-sama, but they were a lot nicer than I would have thought. I guess they just want us to be happy. What can your kakaichu do, mine can do a bunch of stuff."

"Trust needs to be established first, child. Tell me one of their abilities and I'll tell you one of mine's." that was how the chatted or Naruto chatted until they arrived at the clan compound, "…so you're still finding out what more the hornets can do?"

"Hai, I was planning on going to the forest later today. Do you want to come?"

"I have time today, we can even take shino with us, he's my son." They passed the closely knit clan compound, Naruto watched the other clan members nod at the clan head and stare at him, he shuffled closer to the man "do not worry about my clan mates, they are just curious about you." He walked up to a door and entered with Naruto walking in after him, he saw a woman dressed similar to Shibi sitting in the living room reading a novel to a boy about his age sitting at her feet. He was a carbon copy of the clan head except he was not wearing a coat or glasses; he had on a plain black shirt and brown shorts. He did not wrap bandages around his arm. They looked up as the door opened, the woman smiled widely at Shibi, stood up and hugged him, her coat did not cover her mouth. She looked down at Naruto who hid behind the older man and smiled.

"Is he the one?" the man droned positively, "hello there, what's your name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki, ma'am." She grabbed his hand and dragged him into the living room. The boy, shino stood up and watched him come quietly. His mother made Naruto stand in front of her facing her son. Two seconds later smiles simultaneously grew on their faces, big smiles. The boy's parents were taken aback by this; he had never smiled that widely before. "Hello."

"hello." His voice was lower than Naruto's but still held the same excitement a child would have when he was about to make a friend.

"What's your name?"

"Shino Aburame,"

"Cool, your dad says you have a hive, is it true?"

"Yes."

"Awesome, I have a hive too." He looked over uncertainly at Shino's parents, "does that mean I can be part of the clan too?"

"You can if you want to, Naruto-kun." The woman said, she jumped a bit and giggled "apologies child, my name is Shina Aburame, Shino's mother." He waved at her and she giggled again. "You two can go out and play while I fix us some lunch." Naruto beamed and grabbed the smiling Shino's hand and dragged him outside. Shibi kissed his wife's forehead and followed the kids outside.

Shino finally got his feet beneath him and ran alongside his new friend to the nearest open field in the clan compound. "Ne Naruto, why are you wearing goggles?"

The boy scratched his neck and slowed down a bit, "I'll tell you if you promise not to make fun of me." Shino nodded and watched the boy lift the goggles off and blink his eyes groggily, his eyes were blood red with white sclera, like a cats (or a foxes, tehehe). "My eyes are sensitive, I can see everything clearly but it hurts if my goggles off for too long." He fastened it back and waited with baited breath for the other boy to laugh. (Insecure kids)

"Why are your eyes like that?"

The boy stepped back quickly and looked away from Shino, he seemed to be having an internal debate, "I recently found out that the Kyuubi is sealed in me" the other boys eyes widened "I know right, unbelievable. But it's true, he said that it was too much chakra changed my eyes" Shibi stood aside to find out his sons reaction to the news, "I know I'm a freak even by your clans standards, so-so you can go back home if you don't want to be my friend again."

What Shino said next would make Shibi a very proud man, "I don't mind. I think they look cool." Naruto gasped at his answer but still grinned, "What sort of hive do you have, my cousin Torune has a kakaichu hive that's poisonous to anyone beside him." He sat cross legged on the ground and motioned for Naruto to do so as well. He raised his hand and scrunched his face in concentration a second later about 17 or more beetles flew out of the hole in his arm, the boy pouted and looked at Naruto. The white haired boy looked at the small cloud of beetles and let loose some of his younger hornets. They flew over him and felt the kakaichus' backs. Naruto raised his hand and called the smaller but still huge hornets onto it, he smiled serenely at shino.

"You have a nice hive, shino." The beetles still buzzed above them,

"How come you're better at controlling them, Naruto?"

"I don't control them, I work with them. The queen called it a symbiosis, an agreement between two parties that benefit both. Maybe you should talk to your hives queen and come to an agreement." Shino 'oh'd' and looked back at the beetle cloud, they wavered in the air before they landed on the boy's outstretched hand. _'Queen, have the water affinity hornets hatched yet?'_

' _No they haven't, most likely within the hour.'_ She shuffled over to her other eggs and nodded approvingly, _'but the air and fire affinity eggs are coming along nicely. They may hatch sooner.'_

' _That's ok; we can test the water as soon as they come out.'_ He looked at the older Aburame, "can we go to the forest now, I have to test something's." The man nodded and the two boys stood up, the black haired boy looked at the white haired boy questionably but Naruto smiled cheekily and ran ahead "race ya!"

"Hey! That's cheating!" Shibi chuckled quietly and followed after them slowly, making sure they were always within his sight. They were going to be the best of friends.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"You can always stay in the clan compound, Naruto." Shibi Aburame, the clan head of the Aburame clan droned to the boy sitting near him on the dining table. They were having their lunch and even though Naruto did not have to eat, he just wanted to be polite by doing so. "There is a free room in the house."

"I don't know Shibi-sama, I don't want to be a burden." The boy answered but he felt the man's wife ruffle his hair good naturedly.

"You're not a burden, your family." Naruto didn't want to cry, shino would never let him hear the end of it. He really didn't but a few drops escaped his eyes but he wiped them away and looked outside the window, "we'll stop over at your place and pack up what you have, would that ok?" the boy nodded. He turned when he felt someone nudge his side and saw shino giving him a small smile; he smiled back and went back to his lunch.

"The Sandaime proposed I look into your training as well, I won't forget yours Shino. We can start whenever you feel comfortable." Shibi said, he reached into his pocket and handed a scroll to the boy "and this is your last monthly allowance, I'll meet him later and sign your adoption papers." He smirked when the boy began cleaning his eyes furiously with his short sleeves, "are you crying?"

"N-no! I've got something in my eyes."

He found out that day that there was not a time limit to the hornets staying outside his body, but they were still albino. The insects could eat an animal or person and 'inherit' what he got, like a chameleon they tore through, the only problem was that it did not spread to all of them, only the ones that at the poor thing-which were about 2 males-and their off spring, the queen was currently separating the eggs and giving them another section of his stomach to incubate in, of course with the help of some of the female hornets. Since the creatures could adapt to nearly everything if they got a meat or chakra sample he planned on getting the two other affinities.

The water affinity hornets hatched early, they had no wings and were blind but had over sized grey/blue stingers, the queen and him were baffled. They hornets could not fly but they acted like termites, they ate meat faster than normal. He planted some egg in a stump and watched fascinated as it exploded in huge termite-like hornets that reduced in size and crawled back to him. They were cute in a twisted, disgusting way; he Shino dubbed them Terminets. The air affinity hornets hatched as well, they had big beady eyes and small stingers, they were more like scouts and spies than fighters, their white veiny wings were normal sized (for them at least) so they were fast. He liked them because what they saw, the queen hornet saw and she 'transferred' what she was seeing to him. Naruto named them Peepers but Shibi choked on the air he was breathing, he ordered him to change the name. So he renamed them Eyenets. The fire affinity hornets also hatched earlier than normal; they were tiny little devils, about half a centimetre with their stingers being like drills, they were faster than the normal hornets and twice as savage. Their wings were tinted red and their stingers were steel grey, they left burn marks over their victims. They could ignite themselves and not suffer so they could make camp fires when he needed them to.

He unconsciously rubbed his hands together when he thought of what the earth and lightening affinity hornets would be able to do. _'wicked.'_

 **Time skip: 5 years later**

"Team 7: Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno-" the rest of what Iruka wanted to say was cut off by an abnormally high pitched fan girl squeal.

"Cha! Take that Ino-pig, true love conquers all!"

"Sakura! Sit down and let me finish! The last member is Inuzuka Kiba-" he was interrupted again by a loud curse from the back and said Inuzuka banging his head on his desk. "Kiba!" he cracked his neck and breathed in deeply, "your team sensei would be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Aburame shino and Aburame Naruto, your teams sensei is Kureanai Yuuhi…" the rest of the teams remained the same as canon.

The two Aburame brothers sat quietly at the back with the twitching Hyuuga heiress sitting beside Naruto. One would occasionally see an insect jump from one boy to the other, they had tuned there hearing to understand each other's hives different hums and buzzes. This was what was happening as their class sensei called the names of the teams. Shino and Naruto decided to remain in the middle of the classes ranking so they could be paired with each other in the same team. As they traded words on what their team would function as, the still twitching heiress tried to subtly touch the white haired boys hand but panicked and clamped onto his leg, she relinquished her hold and grabbed onto the hand as if it were on fire and flipped back off the chair, promptly passing out. The class ignored the interaction and went back to hearing the team assignments; this happened every single day, with variations of course. Naruto looked at her with a raised eyebrow from behind his almost constant worn orange tinted goggles, he could practically smell her attraction but he wanted her to gain the confidence to say it herself.

He and shino were dressed similarly, Naruto wore a black trench coat with a high collar and white lining, he wore a black ANBU style pants that also had white lining, black sandals and let's not forget his patented orange goggles. If he were to remove his coat one would see him wearing a deep orange long sleeved shirt. Shino wore his clothes in black. Coat, pants, sandals, shirt, everything. It seemed pretty Emo to Naruto.

They had been inseparable since the day they met. The Hokage briefly contemplated separating them in the team selection but threw that away when Kakashi pointed out that Naruto had a strong nose and that it was Kiba that had the worst result in their set. None knew that it wasn't the boy's nose that set him apart but his Eyenets that could see _and_ smell. Cool huh?

The class slowly emptied with each of the various team senseis' coming to collect their teams. "Team 8, follow me." A woman with black hair and red eyes commanded. Her clothes looked more like bandages wrapped around her body with the exemption of a bright red sleeve. They stood up-Hinata had already woken up-and followed her to a tea shop. The owner sneered at Naruto and was about to spit on him but froze when a beetle landed between his eyes, the man cried quietly, blubbering for the obvious Aburame to call back his bug and go and sit down. Shino did so and smirked at Naruto; the white haired boy pulled his collar down and stuck his tongue out. The black haired boy rolled his eyes and shoved him forward to where the team's sensei had long since sat down and watched the interaction. It was not how generic Aburame clan members acted in public, or even in private. They ordered tea, "hello team, my name is Yuuhi Kureanai and I like tea, my friend Anko among other things. I _hate_ perverts," she pointed at the two boys and spat out "if I find out either of you are perverts I will end you." She regained her composure and continued, "My ambition is to be the world's leading genjutsu specialist. You go first Hinata-chan."

"a-ano, my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata, I l-like" she looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes who was busy looking at a fly buzzing near him, she turned brick red and clamped onto the table to stop her from falling down, "I like flower pressing. I dislike bullies. My ambition is to unite the main and branch houses in my clan when I become clan head." The red eyed woman smile softly at her ambition; the girl had potential, she just needed to get over her fear of hurting people. She pointed at Naruto to begin his introduction.

"My name is Naruto Aburame, I like my clan, my family, my brother and my hive. I dislike noise and…insecticides," the older woman cracked a grin at that; now she had something to keep him under control if he got pervy. He noticed this and continued "because the last person to spray that on me died a horrible and bloody death, my hive likes the smell almost as much as I like ramen. Proving my innocence was too troublesome. My ambition is-is to surpass my Tou-sama and make my clan proud." He sat up straighter after his declaration and nodded resolutely. The woman cleared her throat and wiped the tears that built up in her eyes, she pointed at shino.

"My name is Shino Aburame, I like my clan, my family, my brother and my hive. I dislike illogical people," here he punched Naruto's shoulder and received one back, he was about to give him a stronger punch but held himself back. A beetle jumped from his sleeve and Naruto froze, he nodded and Naruto pleaded with his eyes through his goggles. He turned back to his future sensei and continued, "my ambition is also to make may Tou-san proud and become clan head."

The woman took the last sip of her green tea and said "now you may be thinking that you're already on the team," they nodded, "well you're wrong. There is to be a test to see whether or not you three are compatible together." They took the news better than she expected, besides the increased buzzing and Hinata twitching again that is "I had my friend Anko hide three chests all over Konoha, one of those chests contains a standard kunai while the others are filled with knock out gas. Find those chests and locate me that is when you really become team 8. Any questions?"

Naruto raised his hand "yes, Kureanai-sensei, is Anko the one that wears a trench coat and mesh armour?" she nodded, he looked at Shino then back at the woman "does she have a snake summons," she nodded again, albeit reluctantly.

"A-ano I heard her laughing this morning." Kureanai face palmed and shrugged.

"Time starts now." She watched interested as Naruto and Shino faced each other in a game of rock, paper, and scissors with Shino literally bashing Naruto's scissors with his rock. The boy seemed to gloat non-verbally before he motioned his future team mates to follow him, they sped into training ground 43 and he stopped in front of a large rock, he turned and looked at Hinata.

"Hinata-san, check if the chest is there with your byakugan," She nodded and activated her byakugan, the heiress looked back at him and nodded her head. Shino walked back, grabbing Hinata's arm with him until he was a good 30 feet away before he silently waved to Naruto "all yours, Naruto." Naruto rubbed his hands and pulled down his collar, he then drew in a quick breathe and spat out a glob of blue spit at the rock, and he ran away with his fingers in his ears.

He yelled "fire in the hole!" and ducked just in time when the rock exploded into gigantic Terminets. They squeaked and shrunk down to normal size and crawled on the grass towards him, he caught them and let them slide back into his arms. He then jogged over to the hole and waved them back over, they looked in and saw the dirt covered chest, "check them chest, Hinata." Despite the girls blush she powered through the hand seals and activated her byakugan. He could have let his Eyenets fly through the key hole and check but he wanted the whole team to participate in the test.

The Hyuuga shook her head, "I don't see a kunai, but I do see some small pallets. This must be the wrong chest." Naruto sighed before he let an Eyenet fly out of his sleeve.

' _Follow the scent of snakes. Make sure the scent you're following also smells human.'_ The insect buzzed and zoomed away with the team at its trail. They stopped in front of the Hokage monument and stopped in front of another huge rock, it seemed Anko liked them. "Hinata."

"Hai" the girl scanned the rock with her eyes and nodded again, the Aburame boys were very accurate. Naruto looked at Shino who raised both his eyebrows.

"Your turn, Shino." This time Naruto grabbed the girls arm and dragged her back, Shino cracked his neck and threw some beetles at the rock, they burrowed into the soil around it and he ran away with his fingers in his ears. The rock exploded and like before the beetles crawled back to him, their energy depleted. Hinata scanned the hole and shook her head negatively, the chest contained knock out gas, well their pallets. She then watched the brothers go through an epic game of rock, paper and scissors. Four rounds later, Naruto's scissors cut Shino's paper. He then had the same Eyenet-that hovered over his head-find the last scent, the woman seemed to realise how she smelled because the scent took them around the market district five times, through the hot water springs and back to the Hokage's monument. The water vapour made it hard to follow but they guessed she would follow the exit like a normal person instead of through the walls. They found the chest hidden in the Nidaime's nose, Naruto sent out his normal hornets to hoist it over and a quick scan later, he held the key in his hands. "Do you still remember sensei's scent Shino?"

"Hai, follow me" he commanded a beetle to locate her and a good sprint later, they found her in the same tea shop. She seemed genuinely surprised to see that they had completed the tasks that quickly.

She recovered valiantly and smiled "congratulations…team 8. Report to training ground 18 tomorrow for training."

 **Authors note**

 **A bit rushed but I was getting somewhere. I apologise if Shino is OOC, but Naruto is too, soooooo.**

 **Review.**

 **B.j.**


	3. Chapter 3

I apologise for my silence, I was bitten by the writer's block bug (botanical name: writterus no ideaus for storisius). Thank you for your reviews.

 **Last time on: The White Hornet:**

… Team 8: Hinata Hyuuga, Aburame shino and Aburame Naruto, your teams sensei is Kureanai Yuuhi…

…

…"hello team, my name is Yuuhi Kureanai and I like tea, my friend Anko among other things. I _hate_ perverts," she pointed at the two boys and spat out "if I find out either of you are perverts I will end you." She regained her composure and continued, "My ambition is to be the world's leading genjutsu specialist. You go first Hinata-chan."

"a-ano, my name is H-Hyuuga Hinata, I l-like" she looked at Naruto from the corner of her eyes who was busy looking at a fly buzzing near him, she turned brick red and clamped onto the table to stop her from falling down, "I like flower pressing. I dislike bullies. My ambition is to unite the main and branch houses in my clan when I become clan head." The red eyed woman smile softly at her ambition; the girl had potential, she just needed to get over her fear of hurting people. She pointed at Naruto to begin his introduction.

"My name is Naruto Aburame, I like my clan, my family, my brother and my hive. I dislike noise and…insecticides," the older woman cracked a grin at that; now she had something to keep him under control if he got pervy. He noticed this and continued "because the last person to spray that on me died a horrible and bloody death, my hive likes the smell almost as much as I like ramen. Proving my innocence was too troublesome. My ambition is-is to surpass my Tou-sama and make my clan proud." He sat up straighter after his declaration and nodded resolutely. The woman cleared her throat and wiped the tears that built up in her eyes, she pointed at shino.

"My name is Shino Aburame, I like my clan, my family, my brother and my hive. I dislike illogical people," here he punched Naruto's shoulder and received one back, he was about to give him a stronger punch but held himself back. A beetle jumped from his sleeve and Naruto froze, he nodded and Naruto pleaded with his eyes through his goggles. He turned back to his future sensei and continued, "my ambition is also to make may Tou-san proud and become clan head."

…

… They found the chest hidden in the Nidaime's nose, Naruto sent out his normal hornets to hoist it over and a quick scan later, he held the key in his hands. "Do you still remember sensei's scent Shino?"

"Hai, follow me" he commanded a beetle to locate her and a good sprint later, they found her in the same tea shop. She seemed genuinely surprised to see that they had completed the tasks that quickly.

She recovered valiantly and smiled "congratulations…team 8. Report to training ground 18 tomorrow for training."

 **Now…**

CHAPTER 3

"Sandaime-sama I refuse to continue collecting these chores."

"Shino? You broke first? I thought it'll be Naruto or maybe Hinata."

The team were in the Hokage's office, lined in front of the Hokage waiting for their next mission. The man was in the process of giving them another file load of D rank 'missions' until he heard the usually quiet boys declaration. He chuckled good naturedly and slid the file to his assistant for the day, Iruka. The teacher was about to go into a monologue on the importance of D rank 'missions' but the Sandaime cut him off with a raised hand.

The man looked at the sheepish sensei that had to restrain herself from thwacking the boy at the back of his head but still gave the boy a firm pat on his shoulders, "I apologize for his tone, Hokage-sama, he isn't usually like that."

"Yeah but I'm the patient one," Naruto said sharply as he looked at his brother, it could not be seen with his clothes, goggles and neutral facial expression but he gave shino a smug look which happened to be the equivalent to a slap to the face in their clan. In reply shino grabbed the still calm and smug boy by the collar, "what? It's true."

"Like that time _yesterday_ that kaa-san didn't make lunch on time." The other bug user murmured-droned as threateningly as he could but the white haired boy still didn't budge.

"It was ramen." He said it like it was the universal answer to all questions and that Shino _should_ know that. He looked at the amused Hokage and said "but I have to agree with you on the fact that if I have to catch that _monster_ again I would set my hive on it and see why it's still alive, maybe I'll get immortal hornets…do you want to risk it, oji-san?" the Sandaime smiled in reply "so be it."

Shino let go of the boy's collar but a beetle jumped out of his sleeve and buzzed in Naruto's ear, _'we'll settle this later.'_

His reply was a _'whatever.'_

"Do you think that your team is ready for a C rank, Kureanai-san?" the weathered veteran asked the team sensei.

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

"Well," he riffled through the files on his desk and when he found what he was looking for he read through it and continued "your first C rank is simple enough. There is a rabid animal terrorizing farmers in a nearby village, some who saw it say it's as big as a bear but even though, I'm sure you're more than capable of completing it. Do you accept?" The kids straightened and turned to their sensei who nodded, "good, but be warned the pest is very aggressive."

Aggressive put it lightly.

Shino and Naruto went to the site of one of the attacks to investigate the scene and possibly find a smell to trace. The corn farm was decimated, huge chunks of the crops were torn out and some unfortunate goats lay around, bleating pitiably, begging for death. The farm they were investigating on even reported a missing person, the farmer, a man called Tsuruji, went missing in the night and could not be found in the surrounding areas. It was his wife that reported his disappearance. The whole team were confused because despite the farm looking like a tornado passed through it they couldn't even find the smallest of smells to follow, almost as if the pest was a ghost. Kureanai ordered Hinata to activate her byakugan and search for any trace of chakra and she found an almost invisible line of chakra that was fading by the second. Team 8 followed it as far as they could before Naruto used a last ditch effort and commanded his Eyenets to follow the chakra if they can sense it, but it was no such luck.

"How can something reported so big not leave a scent?" Shino mused to himself, they were in the last place Hinata said the chakra led to. Kureanai observed her students silently, hoping to see if they would come up with a plan or she would have to step in. "Hinata, can you see if there is any nearby?" the girl nodded and looked around with her byakugan before she exclaimed.

"I've found the trail, but it's getting weaker." She sped into the forest with her team trailing behind her as they followed the lead; it stopped in front of a tree sapling with an opening on it. "The thing is in here, I'm sure of it."

Naruto gave her shoulder a firm pat before he let loose some scout hornets into the hole, freezing when they were deep enough as he watched the mental screen for even the smallest clue on what they were supposed to catch and/or kill. He jumped back, when he mentally saw a red eyed thing swallow one of his hornets. "Scatter!" he and his team jumped back just in time for…a cute average sized white bunny to jump out of the hole. This was the most embarrassing day of his life; he ran from a bunny. But still, something wasn't right, he cautiously walked to it, ignoring the snickers from his brother and sensei but ducked out of the way when Hinata flew over him to the 'adorable' bunny, "Hinata, stop!" he tackled her out of the way just in time to dodge the bunny's giant right paw, the red eyed creature rippled and quivered on the ground, then when its fur turned dark purple it released a bestial howl. He picked the dazed girl up bridal style and ran out of the clearing with his team beside him into the forest, the ground cracked and shook, the bunny roared again and swelled up till it was much taller and wider than the 40 foot tall trees, its incisors longer than they were tall and its claws so sharp Kureanai didn't want to think about it yet. It stomped his right paw and launched at the fleeing ninjas'.

This so far was the most exhilarating feeling Shino, Naruto and Hinata had ever felt, even though the girl made no move to get out of her crushes grip. They ran deeper into the forest, letting the creature chase the away from the village, it let out an earth shaking roar and a random tree in front of them exploded and a smaller but still threatening red bunny and lunged at them when they were still air borne. Luckily, Shino blocked the bunny with a quickly formed bug fist, Naruto ran to the feral creature, Hinata now on his shoulder, and spat on the thing. He laughed and ran away, mentally counting down from 10 till he and the queen laughed harder at the shower of blood. He dropped Hinata when he noticed the larger bunny mourning his friend? Son? Wife? The girl fake collapsed into him but 'regained' herself. The white haired boy rolled his eyes at her fake act and caught the Terminets that flew at him in their smaller size, "sensei!?" the woman looked at him sharply wide eyed from the display, the move could even take out an unsuspecting Kage if the boy wanted, "let us handle this." The woman silently raised her hands towards the currently howling bunny, telling them to go ahead.

Shino landed next to him and they did a quick rock, paper and scissors match, Shino winning on their fifth attempt, "Hinata, our bug bombs can't completely kill that…thing. Find some of its weak spots and we'll plant some bombs." The bunny gave another earth shaking howl and two more bunnies joined the fray, light blue and light green, though they were as small (or big. It depends on how you look at it) as the deceased bunny. "Well…I didn't expect more but the plan remains, we kill the obvious head. Go ahead." She still had her byakugan active so she pointed to the creature's neck and lower back. The smaller devils lunged at them but they had already scattered, biting into the ground while its brother? Friend? Comrade? Bit into a tree. "Warn us against another surprise!" the black haired boy yelled from across the freshly made clearing.

He and Naruto jumped towards the head bunny in a blur of genin speed, dodging the paws and roars that shock waved behind them. Naruto landed on its back with Shino and grabbed a fist full of fur as it bucked around wildly, he punched a hole into the things neck and it burned on contact, leaving a patch clear for him to spit. The white haired waved at his brother who nodded and crawled down to punch the lower back but it didn't burn, though he had planted his bugs, a thumb up to Naruto and they dove off the doomed bunny leader. Naruto yelled out, "Fire in the hole," tackled the awed Hyuuga out of the way when a stray bone tore towards her, the Terminets and beetles were humungous, they insects squealed to the sky and Kureanai was thankful that Naruto and Shino were on her side. The blood spurted skyward and fell down; they took shelter under a tree but still had to move out of the way when an obviously enraged green bunny rolled over their former shelter. "Hinata, palm strike to the forehead!" the girl wavered for a second, not wanting to kill something that was so cute, but nodded professionally and tree jumped as close to the green blur as possible till she rode on its back, it stop curiously but its brain melted after a particularly vicious jyuuken strike to the brain. "then there was one, Shino!" the boy grinned and they entered into a quick and epic battle of rock, paper and scissors, Naruto won this round so he let loose his fire hornets when the bunny glared at him. The result was instantaneous, its eyes ignited and it started rubbing its face on the ground to put it out but Naruto put it out of its misery with another glob of spit.

"Well-done team, the mission would be completed if we find out if there are more and deal with them." From all she has seen the reason they weren't able to smell it was still not known but the chakra detection was because the monster would turn big to attack then decrease in size when it wants to make an undetected escape, genius! Her team gave a collective groan, they looked dusty, sweaty and tired but the Aburame brothers still spared some hornets and beetles to scout out the _whole_ surrounding forest. Team 8 reported back at the Hokage's office at sunset worse for wear and proud of it. "Team 8 reporting, Sandaime-sama."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"I hear the Kyuubi jinchuriki now has a hive."

"So? Samehada could still cut him in half."

"I also hear his spit is explosive."

"…so? I won't let him spit on me then."

"I also hear that his punches can burn trees."

"…like a brat can beat us in taijutsu." He tapped the bundle on his back "or kenjutsu."

The two speakers sat in a semi crowded tea shop, reporting what they heard from the celebrating villagers, who were holding a festival; Naruto's team had just liberated their farms from the scourge of demon bunnies, as funny as it sounds they said it with dead serious faces. Those two wore black cloaks that were spotted with red clouds and wide straw hats that hide their eyes. One had a wrapped bundle on his back and noticeably blue skin and serrated teeth while the other was normal skinned and normal toothed besides the occasional flash of red from under his hat. They were Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigaki Kisame of the Akatsuki. Itachi had just come back after questioning some of the villagers in the festival to his assigned team mate, who remained as cocky as the day he got his sword, one of the seven swords of the mist, the legendary Samehada. Itachi shifted and sipped a cup of his tea slowly, musing to himself on what he had just heard. Naruto certainly was strong for his age, and he seemed to be getting stronger, along with his brother and their twitching female team mate they would soon become a force to be reckoned with.

At least, when the day came that their leader would send them after Naruto, he would put up a really good fight.

"Don't tell me the great Uchiha Itachi, konoha's bloody traitor (fake name, makes him sound more badass, if that's even possible) is afraid of a little brat." Kisame teased his infuriatingly stoic 'friend', hoping for even the smallest of reactions from the man, but alas he was greatly disappointed.

"I'm not afraid of him, Kisame, but I see why this village respects him and his team." The man droned back, sipping his team again and reading the newspaper a waitress dropped for him, he hummed appreciatively as he read "…rice prices are higher this week, something about an infestation." Kisame's left eye twitched in irritation, "…stocks in Kumo's textile industry have plummeted huh? Well, I'm screwed…" he murmured under his breath but Kisame still caught all he said. He did this every single time, the blue skinned man just wanted to tear up the newspaper and piss on the shreds but her refrained from doing so, "…there a new Icha Icha book? Eloping? That's new, note to self: buy next…"

"Let's be going, I think leader-sama wants to speak to us." Itachi nodded and folded the paper, dropping it on the table and leaving the payment for him and Kisame's tea albeit the man didn't touch his own. "I can't stand when you do that."

Itachi was shorter and younger than Kisame but he refused to be intimidated. He blinked in confusion-which wasn't seen- and asked "Do what?"

"…nothing."

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

For Hinata, today was the happiest day in her 12 year old life, she would forever treasure this day till the day she married...Naruto, he gave her his coat to hold onto, Shino did as well but to her it was only Naruto's she was holding; the brothers were sparring against one another, something about payback and ramen, whatever that meant. She hung Shino's coat on a near branch and gave Naruto's, which she firmly held, a strong sniff, contemplating how to ask him to give her. She leaned against a tree and sniffed it again, her legs quivering from his freshly cut grass smell and a faint whiff of ramen, he had an after smell of cinnamon bun that somehow only she noticed. She took in a shuddering breath as she watched the two Aburames' fighting and covered the lower part of her face with his coat and dove into his body musk, she felt a warmth pool in her hips and she chose to sit down or she would do something incriminating.

Her eyes moved from the spar-more like battle-to the other occupant of the training ground, Kureanai. The older woman was watching her with her mouth agape, shamelessly rolled her eyes and sniffed the coat again all the while keeping eye contact with the older woman, as if she were saying, 'he gave me his coat, that means he's mine!'

The team sensei didn't know what to think; she couldn't discourage her because the girl found strength in impressing her crush but if she encouraged her Hinata may start stealing Naruto's clothing. The girl was now in a sort of euphoria, a dumb smile on her face as she filled her nose with his man stink. The Hyuuga held in a small moan and scanned over his coat before stuffing it back into her small nose, _'Naruto-kun…'_

At the fight, Shino Spartan kicked Naruto who flew back but righted himself with an aerial flip, catching a tree behind him firmly before he shot at his brother with a wicked upper cut, which caught him and lifted the black haired boy off the ground into the air and onto a lump on the ground. Naruto kept his face neutral during all of this besides the occasional grunt of pain, his face was swollen and puffed out but he endured the pain because he knew that Shino was also in the same pain, he walked to Shino to check if he was still alive but jumped over the sweeping leg too late and it knocked his movement sending him on his back. He kicked the winded boy onto his stomach; put his right knee between and his arms pulled Naruto's neck back in a classic submission manoeuvre. The white haired boy let out an uncharacteristic growl and tried to wriggle out of the black haired boys grip tightened by sitting completely on his brothers back and pulling back. He looked proudly at the back of Naruto's head and said in a whisper.

"Say uncle…" Naruto quickly struggled but Shino punched the back of his head, briefly stopping him.

The victim spat-not a hornet bomb-and gnashed his teeth, "never" was the whispered response. The team sensei regarded this as brotherly feud so she stayed out of it until she must intervene. The boy coughed lowly, "I will never say uncle…"

Shino pulled back again, his face in grim-stoic-determination and gave another quick punch to Naruto's head and held it again, "…say it…" the boy gurgled his spit loudly, trying to make choking sounds "that won't work this time… still, say it, Naruto." The boy spat out and growled in defiance, shino broke his expressionless expression and yelled, "Say! Uncle!" his hive becoming agitated, he pleaded with the queen beetle for her to calm her children down. Naruto's hands clenched and hovered over the ground, gasping for air. With a burst of strength he kept hidden away, Naruto flipped them over, sat on Shino's back, grabbed his legs under his arms and _pulled._ (Another submission manoeuvre. Wall of Jericho). Naruto yelled in triumph and pulled again.

"You know the drill, Shino! Say it!"

Shino obviously had not endured as long as Naruto had, I mean with the mob beatings and all, so it came as no surprise that he started singing for his uncle. Naruto laughed in triumph and slumped forward onto his victim's legs and rolled off his brother, shino doing the same so they were beside each other on the ground, panting for air.

"You've gotten better, bro." the clan heir just gave him a weak thumb up and dropped his arm back onto the ground, "where did you learn that anyway?"

"Library…" shino puffed out, "and some spandex wearing guy that saw me reading it," he shivered and Naruto raised an eyebrow, "his eyebrows are huge. If you see him, don't talk to him unless you must. I had to deep bath myself in case I had some green on me."

"noted." Some feet padded to them and he looked up to see his stern faced sensei and a cross eyed Hinata…smelling his coat.

"That was very reckless, boys."

"We're used to doing it, sensei" Naruto replied, before he looked at his other team mate "you can keep it if you want, I have plenty." The girl just sat down-bravely-beside him, took out some medical ointment and rubbed it on his swollen face, "thanks."

"since you two don't seem to want to stand up again team training is over for the day, tomorrows free so come back here the day after that, same time." She waved and walked off the training ground. Hinata, finished rubbing the ointment on shino, sat back down beside her crush and shrugged on his coat. They were silent, watching the clouds passing over them, bathing in the small moment of peace that was until Naruto said nonchalantly.

"kaa-sama's cooking ramen this evening," he put his hands behind his head and breathed in deeply, "…ramen." His eyes trailed to Hinata, "you like ramen right?" the girl nodded timidly, he looked back up and sighed like a boy with a crush "ramen's awesome." He stood up and helped Shino up as well, "we don't want to be late." Hinata padded back to where she hung Shino's coat and threw it to him, the boy hung it over his shoulders, gave Naruto a firm punch to his shoulder and walked back to their clan compound, "damn it, Shino!" he made to run away but looked at Hinata uncertainly and waved, "see you later, Hinata."

She waved as he left the training ground, still wearing his coat and walked back to her clan compound, a smile on her face, his smell in her nose and a song in her heart.

 **Authors note**

 **Short chapter…go on, kill me…if you catch me that is. Anyway, I need you guys to give me some random names in your reviews. Believe it or not, that's one way I form my stories. Read my other stories and find out for yourself.**

 **Was it any good? Tell me dudes!?**

 **Review!**

 **B.j.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last time on: The White Hornet:**

"That was very reckless, boys."

"We're used to doing it, sensei" Naruto replied, before he looked at his other team mate "you can keep it if you want, I have plenty." The girl just sat down-bravely-beside him, took out some medical ointment and rubbed it on his swollen face, "thanks."

"since you two don't seem to want to stand up again team training is over for the day, tomorrows free so come back here the day after that, same time." She waved and walked off the training ground. Hinata, finished rubbing the ointment on shino, sat back down beside her crush and shrugged on his coat. They were silent, watching the clouds passing over them, bathing in the small moment of peace that was until Naruto said nonchalantly.

"kaa-sama's cooking ramen this evening," he put his hands behind his head and breathed in deeply, "…ramen." His eyes trailed to Hinata, "you like ramen right?" the girl nodded timidly, he looked back up and sighed like a boy with a crush "ramen's awesome." He stood up and helped Shino up as well, "we don't want to be late." Hinata padded back to where she hung Shino's coat and threw it to him, the boy hung it over his shoulders, gave Naruto a firm punch to his shoulder and walked back to their clan compound, "damn it, Shino!" he made to run away but looked at Hinata uncertainly and waved, "see you later, Hinata."

She waved as he left the training ground, still wearing his coat and walked back to her clan compound, a smile on her face, his smell in her nose and a song in her heart.

 **Now…**

CHAPTER 4

 **Time skip: Chunin Exams: Forest of Death**

There comes a time in everyone's life that he has to prove his worth to all who know and do not know him. To show that all they invested in him was not in vain, this was what was happening right now in the forest of death. Albeit this particular thought wasn't going through team 8's heads', because one thing that they could all audibly agree on was that the chunin exams were…

" _Boring,_ " Hinata half yelled, half groan. Shino looked at her in shock, wondering why the girl was getting bolder by the day but summed it up to the trench coat she was wearing, Naruto's. They were all sitting on a tree counting the earth and heaven scrolls they have collected from the other unfortunate competitors. They were currently had 3 earth and 4 heaven, "I thought sensei said the exams were supposed to be hard." Naruto raised a finger to respond but the girl answered her own question, "I know right! I think sensei lied to us," Naruto, whose finger deflated at her self-reply, raised his finger again but it deflated at her reply, "I mean, why give us a written test then threaten to never become chunin again if we don't agree to answer the 10th question of the same test! Ridiculous!"

This time Naruto cut her off before she could say anything again, "I think the third exams would be more challenging, Hinata, besides we're a track and capture team, nothings supposed to be exciting for us." the formerly bold and confident girl broke down into a blushing, stuttering mess when she noticed her crush was talking directly to her. They then felt a weight settle on them, well on his brother and Hinata but not on Naruto, Naruto could only describe the feeling as _'meh…'_ he saw Shino and Hinata teeter on the branch so he caught them by the shoulders and steadied them on it. Hinata was turning green by the minute and Shino was perspiring on his forehead, meanwhile his queen hornet, who had felt a more malevolent feeling, only sighed. _'Do you think I should go there?'_

' _Maybe…maybe we'd get another variation of my children.'_ He didn't miss the eagerness in her voice. He still feared that one day she would feel chakra that would be more evil than Kyuubi's and she would leave for it with her hive. As if she read his thoughts, which she had, she said _'we've already made you home, Naruto, moving would be too troublesome and I don't think there is a more evil chakra than Kyuubi's. Besides I swore to stay with you and that's what I'll do.'_

He looked at his team mates and his decision wavered, "all in favour of checking that out." They both looked at each other uncertainly, so he added "if the person spots us, I can…you know, sick my flesh eating hornets on them," he shook Shino's shoulder when he felt another blast of the heavy chakra in the air, Hinata was gripping the branch for dear life. "c'mon guys, what do you say?" he heard the distinct sound of buzzing in Shino's coat and knew his hive was revolting, not willing to go anywhere near that oppressive feeling, "or I could go on my own and meet you guys at that clearing a few feet from here." This time Shino gripped his arm and murmured,

"I promised not to leave you, Naruto."

"I-I know, bro, but you're at risk of your hive attacking you, I know you guys can't go there but I can. Anyway, I don't think it's both physically and chemically possible for me to leave you, Shino." That got a chuckle out of the struggling boy, Shino squeezed his arm tighter then he let go and hauled Hinata onto his shoulder.

"Don't die…idiot"

The white haired boy gave a small smile, "I also think that's impossible." The black haired boy shook his head and took off toward a clearing somewhere in the forest. Naruto lifted his head and sniffed the air, and then he tree jumped in the general direction of the oppressive feeling. _'This dude sure is intimidating.'_

' _You're not afraid right. The chakra doesn't feel natural, it feels…evil, you know, not near Kyuubi evil though. It needs more salt.'_

' _Salt?'_

' _You'll understand when you're older.'_ Naruto rolled his eyes and hid behind a bush, took a deep breath before he looked over at the other side and stifled a gasp when he saw the person.

Orochimaru of the Sannin.

The man was stood a few feet away from the quivering pink haired girl, Sakura, who was on the verge of passing out. Though she stood strong and held her kunai firmly in her hands, Naruto pursed his lips in thought, what could she hope to do against Orochimaru. The rogue Sannin was well known for killing without remorse, according to his Tou-sama. He briefly wondered what he could do against him but threw the feeling away when he and the queen went over what he and his hornets could do. His taijutsu was high genin level but it rose to mid jounin when he incorporated his fire hornets or even his Terminets. Genjutsu were impossible against him. You couldn't sneak up on him, no matter how well stifled the persons chakra was, as well known by both his kaa-sama and his sensei's friend, Mitarashi Anko because he had a habit of spreading his Eyenets around when he was training or just taking a walk, like now.

He jumped out when he noticed the man stretching his neck to Sasuke. His intentions were obviously not good.

If there was one person he disliked more than anything it was Sasuke, the pompous prick. But no one deserves to be bitten by a _snake_ summoner, nevertheless the snake Sannin himself.

He twirled and punched the air towards the snake Sannin's head and a small red blur shot out and impacted Orochimaru's head with a sickening thud and a spine chilling sizzle. The man screamed in pain, retracting his neck and grabbing his burning head with his hand. The boy ran to the frozen Sasuke and lightly slapped him back to reality. The boy blinked in surprise when he noticed Naruto looking at him and the rogue Sannin writhing on his knees behind him. His saviour pointed at his passed out female team mate and towards a caved in path in the forest where he could only guess Orochimaru had his summons distract the second strongest in the team. The last Uchiha wanted to push the boy away and deal with the threat himself, he really, _really_ wanted to but the sensible part of his brain bonked him, if the boy could take down-albeit temporarily-the man that was mopping the floor with him, then he could hold the man back while he and his team retreated. It was cowardly, yes, but Naruto was the one who advised them to run anyway. He nodded, scooped Sakura up and dashed into the forest.

Naruto looked at the Sannin and was amazed to see that instead of a head burnt to crisp; the man was in the process of up chucking _himself_. Disgusting.

When he appeared to be finished regurgitating himself, the man sneered at him "who do you think you're messing with, kid?" he stood up and looked at where he thought his target had gone, "think hard on your answer because I am not happy." He rolled his shoulders and smirked when he heard a sharp crack.

The boy cocked his head sideways, "you wanted to bite Sasuke."

The man hissed back, "yes I know that. Why did you interrupt?"

The white haired boy ignored the question. "You aren't supposed to be here." He took a stance and the man laughed loudly.

"What do you think you could ever _dream_ of doing to me?"

"I plan on finding out." He flicked his wrist and the Sannin crumpled onto the ground then melted into a pile of burning mud, he side stepped when a kick shattered where he stood. He rolled away from a punch but was hit by a savage second punch to the neck but he exploded into a swarm of hornets that brandished their nail long stingers at Orochimaru and impaled him but the man again fell into a pile of mud. The hornets converged in the middle of the clearing and formed our stoic main character, he fell into a stance and air punched at a tree and once again a red blur escaped his arms from his hand and burnt the tree half a second later, he punched again behind him and the same happened, he kept doing so till the trees immediately surrounding him were charred black.

"I see you're a sensor, kid." He jumped back from a kick, the man clapped his hands, "and a very good one at that." Naruto didn't even bother trying to correct him, "I'll give you a chance to surrender and leave before I will be forced to kill you." The boy stayed silent, so the more experienced man blurred out of sight and before you know it he used his right leg to kick Naruto's neck and his following leg to kick the boy's chest into a tree. He pummelled the bloody boy till he was sure he wouldn't move again before he took out a kunai and lobbed off the boys head, it thudding on the ground with a sickening squelch.

He pouted a bit, wondering why a boy with so much potential allowed himself to die so quickly. "Be proud of yourself, child, I had to restrain myself to use only jounin level of strength." He didn't feel the Eyenets crawl into his shirt and secure itself there. He assumed Sasuke had already gone to the tower or was too far away for him to catch up to so he gave a last scathing look to the boy who had interrupted his hunt and melted into a tree. Said boy scattered into a swarm of hornets, head and all, and converged under the same tree he was 'killed'. He winced and rubbed his neck, _'thank kami for clones.'_ He sat at the base of the tree to catch his breath, all the while holding back a yell of pain as he cracked his neck. He substituted himself in time to avoid the full brunt of the kick but was still unfortunate to catch a portion of it. He then swore to himself _'I need to get faster.'_

' _And I'll help!'_ the queen nodded resolutely before she froze, _'a team's heading this way, the forehead protector says they're from hidden…sound?'_ Naruto grunted in response and made himself comfortable under the tree, his eyes open but the team would most likely think he was sleeping. The sound team were an odd bunch, well more like the apparent leader, he wore bandages covering his face, leaving only his left eye uncovered, he was hunched over wearing a brown cloak that covered most of his body, he also had a sort of holed gauntlet on his right arm. His other two team mates were relatively generic looking except the boy wore a 'Yamato style' hitaite and the girl wore hers normally.

"Look her guys," the leader ignored the sole female's glare, "some idiot thinks he can just sleep alone in the forest during the exams." Under his bandages he smirked cockily and looked at his male team mate, "let's rough him up, Zaku." He walked forward but stopped when the female held his shoulder, "why are you touching me, Kin?"

The girl took her hand back and rubbed it on her shirt as if to remove the dirt on it, "I don't think that's a good idea, Dosu. Think for a minute, why would he be alone in plain sight if he wasn't confident in himself?"

"Bah! You're just scared," the boy called Zaku exclaimed, he padded forward with Dosu and levelled his hands, which strangely had hollow tubes in them at the 'sleeping' boy. Since Naruto had no intention on finding out what that could do he commanded some normal hornets to swarm out of his shoulders and hover above him. He stood up slowly and looked at the leader.

"I was resting. You disturbed me." He sounded bored and tired. The sound ninjas were surrounded by the flesh eating insect, buzzing furiously anywhere they looked. They seemed to get sort of control over their arms and legs and began shooting air winds at Naruto from their augmented body parts. The obvious Aburame rolled away from their attacks and mentally gave them permission to eat, _'leave the girl.'_ The hornets seemed to even grin at the command, they stopped moving, brandished their uber long stingers and shot at the unfortunate boys, their weapons stalling the attack but they could not keep the little demons away from them forever, though their fight was valiant it was clearly not enough. The creatures clung onto them and ate while some dug into them and ate. It was a gruesome sight, to kin, who had tried to run away but a wall of buzzing (and drooling) hornets blocked her path. When the large wasps were done feasting they flew back into Naruto and chuckled when the queen squealed. _'Something good?'_

' _Yeah something good! One of those idiots had a secondary affinity for earth, I've already started breeding them. They should hatch soon, maybe in a day's time.'_

He nudged the metal gauntlet still attached to the arm bone in thought. He then looked at the captive female Oto nin and was taken aback when he saw her kneeling, "what are you doing?" he droned.

"Please have mercy. I'll tell you anything you want, just please don't kill me!" He blinked in shock and was about to tell her to relax but stopped when she stood up abruptly, "in fact…" she unrolled her scarf and was about to take off her shirt but he grabbed her wrists, effectively stopping her motion; she still kept talking "I can be your sex toy or your slave, anything you want!"

"Chill out, I'm not going to kill you." She sighed in relief but her shoulders still slumped in defeat. He gently let go of her wrists but grabbed them again when she made to remove her shirt again, "and I'm not having sex with you. Understand." She nodded. He let go again and took a step back, "my name is Aburame Naruto. What's your name?"

"My name is kin Tsuchi, Naruto-sama." He pinched his nose in irritation at the honorific but chose to keep quiet. He silently watched her, his presence alone intimidating her and the huge wasps that buzzed behind her added to that fact. "d-don't you want to know why my f-former team were here?"

"I only let you live because you were smart enough not to be deceived by my trap." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "…so you weren't here just to become chunin?"

"No, Naruto-sama" his eyebrow twitched, "my village's leader sent us here to test Sasuke Uchiha." He motioned for her to continue, "I don't know why, he just told us to test him."

"Who is your leader?"

"Orochimaru of the Sannin." He then turned around and started walking into the forest, his remaining hornets flying into him, "wh-where are you going?"

"I'm going back to my team. You should go to the tower." He bent down to jump but halted again,

"Wait! U-uhm, can I follow your team to the tower, Naruto-sama?" he shrugged and told her to follow him. They tree jumped till he dropped into a clearing where he saw his team mates around a fire roasting a rabbit, he grinned at the memory of his first C rank mission.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata tackled-hugged him, he steadied his legs and gave the now red faced girl a hug back, "I…I mean we were worried!" he looked at Shino who waved at him. Hinata growled lowly into his ear when she spotted the other girl behind him. "Who are you?"

The girl smirked confidently and rubbed into Naruto's side. She grinned when the girl turned purple and barred her teeth. Kin seemed to get even more confident when he didn't move away so she took his hand and stroked it gently, "I'm Kin Tsuchi, shorty. What's it to you?"

The next scene was utterly hilarious. Hinata got down from Naruto's embrace and slapped Kin's hand away from his. One could practically see the lightening passing between them as they glared at each other, baring their teeth and growling loudly. It reminded him of the time Sakura and Ino did the same thing in class over Sasuke, the boy just ignored them but it spurred them on. So he did the only thing he knew in this sort of situation, he looked at Shino, who was waggling his eyebrows at him and subtly giving him a thumb up. He looked back at the girls who were now foaming at the mouths and snapping at each other, then like a light switch they stopped and latched onto his arms. He looked at his brother for help but he still got waggled eyebrows and a thumb up.

The run-more like jog-to the tower was relatively peaceful, aside from the fact he had to separate more fights than he could count between the girls for one of his limbs, so he resolved to make two hornet clones and having them piggy back them back to them to the tower. The upside though was Hinata's funny attempt on being seductive. He bit his tongue to hold his amused snort when she _trailed_ a finger on his-uncomfortable-clones cheek, she trailed her hands down to his neck and tried to gain access into his coat but the clone stopped her. Though kin seemed to have more experience in seduction; she hugged his other clones necks, her lips breathing on it, sometimes even giving it a feathery lick.

He just ignored her and his pleading clone to look at Hinata, who once again was trying to undo his coat. A laugh bubbled out of his mouth but he swallowed the rest. The girl was trying too hard, she looked at her competitor and tried breathing on the clone as well, though it was a good attempt, she couldn't restrain herself from giving the clones neck a firm lick. He glared at the clone, which planned on dispelling. At least Shino was trying his best in being understanding, that still didn't stop him from waggling his eyebrows knowingly at his brother.

When they finally reached the tower and were allowed to stay in one of the many rooms for the remainder of the three days, he let them dispel.

During those days, Hinata suddenly turned into a chatter box. She would glue herself to his side and chatter (read: stutter) anything that came to mind. From the colour of their room to the specific taste of the food being served in the tower. It was adorable really; she blubbered most of the things incoherently till she saw another random thing to talk about. Kin was more satisfied with 'accidentally' wearing his clothes or 'sleep walking' into his bed…naked.

When the opportunity came for him to escape, even if it were for 10 minutes, he jumped at it. He found himself in a room, specifically the team from sand's room. And he got _another_ admirer. Albeit an aggressive one that at first wanted to 'crush him with her sand to prove her existence' but the red head froze and suddenly became docile and straight faced. From the way she kept glancing at him he knew he was in trouble.

' _I swear, I think you guys keep spraying pheromones or something on me to attract these girls.'_ The queen giggled at his predicament. He was not 100% sure if the girl was attracted to him but one did not go from threatening to crush someone to silently watching him. Add in the fact that she wasn't very expressive made him all the more worried. _'Why can't these sort of things happen to Shino?_ ' he wondered where the girls team was but answered himself when he checked the time, they should be at the mess hall. But why wasn't she there too? He slide out of the room towards any free training ground, the girl slinking out as well, following him quietly till he found one and sat behind a tree _'have the earth hornets hatched, queen?'_

' _Yes,'_ a rainbow coloured hornet jumped out of his sleeve and hovered in front of his eyes. He mentally asked what it could do and smirked in joy.

Camouflage.

They could literally blend in with its environment, no chakra trail, no smell, nothing. The Aburame summoned more and covered his body with them and sighed in relief when he successfully turned invisible, not in the real sense, more like he blended in with the tree and as he moved the scenery on his body changed too. Gaia was wide eyed in awe, internally, he was there a minute ago but now he wasn't. Awesomeness.

The girl was not one to know or interpret emotions but from the way her 'mother' kept screaming for her to be careful around him made her realize that there was still someone 'she' feared more than anything. It was a humbling feeling; 'mother' wasn't afraid of her father and he was the Kazekage. She made a decision the very day to find out why 'mother' was afraid of this mysterious boy that broke into her teams room.

She sniffed the air, trying to locate him but he seemed to have disappeared. Until he reappeared where he was before did she note one of the reasons her 'mother' was scared. If she couldn't detect him, he could bypass her ultimate defence and kill her easily.

The colourful hornets swirled around gracefully in the air and flew into his waiting sleeves. Those bugs alone made him high chunin level, was his realization. _'I have to work on my stealth.'_

' _And I'll help!'_

' _Thank you. Ne, queen, is there a way to combine my chakra affinities?'_

' _Now that you say it, I think there should be. I'm going to try it now.'_ And she buzzed to where the boys chakra was and separated the air, fire, earth and water affinities, took a small section of air and water and 'compressed'. She then instructed an ordinary male hornet to swallow the compressed chakra and…the baby making process began.

He looked at the stoic girl in front of him who looked at the equally stoic boy in silence. A leaf rustled by before Naruto picked his ear, "my name is Aburame Naruto, what's yours?"

"Sabaku no Gaia," was her simple reply. The silence fell back on them like a bag of stones, Naruto felt like it could even break one of his kunai, this time though she took the initiative and spoke, "why is mother afraid of you?"

"'Mother'?" he heard Kyuubi give a snorting laugh. This was the first time the evil force of nature had even bothered on communicating with its host. _'What does she mean Kyuubi-san?'_

He patiently waited for the monster to get the laughter out of his system, _'that girl is also a jinchuriki. From my guess, I would say she holds the one tails. That idiot is what I call mad and if he gets her to call_ _him_ _mother then that fact is re-enforced!'_ He rolled around his cage, gripping his stomach and snorting another booming laugh, _'wait, wait, wait. Tell him I said 'hi' you're going to love his reaction!'_

"…Kyuubi says 'hi'" immediately after saying this, the girl grunted in pain and held her head, muttering for 'mother' to calm down. This worked a full half hour later, "he also says that voice in your head is not your mother…"

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say to the mentally unstable girl.

 **Authors note**

 **I think I did well with this chapter. I hope you guys think so too.**

 **Gaara here is female (Gaia) and she would not be paired with Naruto. Nor would I write a harem fic! I saw her picture from…somewhere…and I liked it enough to put her here.**

 **Remember! If you expect me to make this a harem fic, you will be sorely disappointed. I can't share a girlfriend with someone, that's just all levels of wrong!**

 **For the girls behaviour towards each other and Naruto was inspired by my experiences. I have three sisters and 75% of my friends are girls. Heaven forbid they fight over me. No dudes, they fight over some other unlucky dude. It always ended in a bloody (ketchup) mess, they banned I and my friends from 3 stores because of that. I don't even know why they carry ketchup around!**

 **And despite all this, I am not GAY!**

 **Keep on sending random names, this time from Narutoverse or even Avatar: legend of Aang-verse.**

 **If you don't like some of the stuff here, let me know. Opinions, ideas, whatever!**

 **Review!**

 **B.j.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Last time on: The White Hornet:**

…"I see you're a sensor, kid." He jumped back from a kick, the man clapped his hands, "and a very good one at that." Naruto didn't even bother trying to correct him, "I'll give you a chance to surrender and leave before I will be forced to kill you." The boy stayed silent, so the more experienced man blurred out of sight and before you know it he used his right leg to kick Naruto's neck and his following leg to kick the boy's chest into a tree. He pummelled the bloody boy till he was sure he wouldn't move again before he took out a kunai and lobbed off the boys head, it thudding on the ground with a sickening squelch.

He pouted a bit, wondering why a boy with so much potential allowed himself to die so quickly. "Be proud of yourself, child, I had to restrain myself to use only jounin level of strength." He didn't feel the Eyenets crawl into his shirt and secure itself there. He assumed Sasuke had already gone to the tower or was too far away for him to catch up to so he gave a last scathing look to the boy who had interrupted his hunt and melted into a tree. Said boy scattered into a swarm of hornets, head and all, and converged under the same tree he was 'killed'. He winced and rubbed his neck, _'thank kami for clones.'_ He sat at the base of the tree to catch his breath, all the while holding back a yell of pain as he cracked his neck. He substituted himself in time to avoid the full brunt of the kick but was still unfortunate to catch a portion of it. He then swore to himself _'I need to get faster.'_

' _And I'll help!'_

…

…' _Something good?'_

' _Yeah something good! One of those idiots had a secondary affinity for earth, I've already started breeding them. They should hatch soon, maybe in a day's time.'_

…

…"my name is Aburame Naruto, what's yours?"

"Sabaku no Gaia," was her simple reply. The silence fell back on them like a bag of stones, Naruto felt like it could even break one of his kunai, this time though she took the initiative and spoke, "why is mother afraid of you?"

"'Mother'?" he heard Kyuubi give a snorting laugh. This was the first time the evil force of nature had even bothered on communicating with its host. _'What does she mean Kyuubi-san?'_

He patiently waited for the monster to get the laughter out of his system, _'that girl is also a jinchuriki. From my guess, I would say she holds the one tails. That idiot is what I call mad and if he gets her to call_ _him_ _mother then that fact is re-enforced!'_ He rolled around his cage, gripping his stomach and snorting another booming laugh, _'wait, wait, wait. Tell him I said 'hi' you're going to love his reaction!'_

"…Kyuubi says 'hi'" immediately after saying this, the girl grunted in pain and held her head, muttering for 'mother' to calm down. This worked a full half hour later, "he also says that voice in your head is not your mother…"

Apparently, this was the wrong thing to say to the mentally unstable girl.

…

 **Now…**

CHAPTER 5

'Naruto Aburame vs. Kiba Inuzuka'

"Woohoo! We're up Akamaru! And we have the weak Aburame too!" the over excited boy yelled to his animal partner. The dog barked in agreement and leapt into the arena. Meanwhile the normally neutral white haired Aburame scratched his head,

"weak?" he was very sure he wasn't even close to what one would call weak but he discarded the thought when the examiner waved for him to come in or forfeit and the proud Inuzuka took it as fear. He glanced at his team mates who shrugged and Hinata doing the non-verbal equivalent of 'kick his ass so hard his mama's ninken would feel it', though it all came out gushed and in gobbledegook. Thankfully, Kin had been called by her sensei, who kept looking at him and liking his lips. Not surprising since he could 'feel' his Eyenets on the man: Orochimaru.

"Look at him, he's so afraid he can't come down and face me like a man!" the boy raised his hands in the air and hollered with the spectators. The Aburame just shook his head and stalked calmly into the arena and looked at the laughing boy, wondering what he had been smoking and if he could give him some of it. The proctor rolled his eyes and yelled out for the match to begin. "Wait here, Akamaru, I can deal with this _pussy_ alone." The dog whined but stepped back for the boy to go ahead. All the members of his clan who were in attendance collectively face palmed at his arrogance "listen here, _Naruto_ ," Kiba spat his name out with so much disgust the white haired boy had to dodge the spit that came flying out of the dog boys mouth, "when I beat your weak ass, Hinata would see how cool I am!"

' _Ah…'_ was the boy's only thought, _'so that's what this is all about. He likes Hinata who likes me…'_ he rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly, _troublesome. Why can't these things happen to Shino?'_

Shino's match was short. He was faced against an opponent that wasn't disposed to face an Aburame, a puppeteer called Kankuro, Gaia's brother. All he had to do was swarm his bugs out and circle his body intimidatingly and the puppet waved for the proctor to call the match in the bug user's favour.

"Ha! Look at the runt! He can't talk because of my awesomeness! See that Hinata?! He doesn't want to say it but he thinks I'm awesome!" said girl shrunk into her coat as all eyes in the arena turned to her.

"Alright Kiba, let's just get this over with." Naruto droned and got into his favoured stance. The other boy just ran at him with a pathetically sloppy punch but when it was about to connect, the Aburame disappeared and reappeared behind Kiba and slapped the back of his head. The boy turned around angrily but met an empty space where he though his opponent, he felt another sharp slap at the back of his head and growled in frustration. He spread his arms out and gave the air a great sniff but came up empty on the general location of the white haired Aburame. This time he felt a heavy punch at his cheek and he flew a bit away till he slumped near the wall in a daze, his eyes caught the stoic boy who yet again blinked out of sight.

"Akamaru!" he barked and his trusty animal partner came running to him but dropped onto the ground in a dead faint after his first four steps. He caught sight of a large lava lamp like wasp that unstuck itself from Akamaru's neck and flew to the space 4 feet in front of him and blinked out of sight. A second later he too passed out into blissful unconsciousness when the wasp jumped out nowhere and stung his neck.

"Winner, Naruto Aburame!" the coughing proctor proclaimed. The boy bowed to his unaware opponent and his dog as he was carted out of the chunin arena to the medic bay to treat the non-lethal toxins in his system. He walked silently back to the competitor booth all the while looking at the sand girl that kept glaring at him but the glare wavered when he waved to her genially. He could remember her threat like it was yesterday:

 _Flashback_

"I don't care what mother says, Aburame, because will kill you and soak your blood in my sand!" she said all of this with the bravest, most expressionless face she could conjure up but it faltered when the boy showed no visible sign of being intimidated; he smiled faintly and ruffled her hair.

"I look forward to the challenge, Gaia-san."

She almost recoiled from his touch but still kept up face and glared at him darkly. They remained silent for a few minutes until her face crumbled and she looked away from him with a huff. She was used to people tearing down into pathetic sobbing when she threatened them, but she didn't know that there was very little that made the Aburame afraid since he had personally met with the strongest walking natural disaster that was the Kyuubi and he contained the most feared but still unknown variation of wasps in the world that could literally take what you have and make it theirs'. So don't blame him if he was confident in himself.

 _Flashback end_

He acknowledged his brother's nod and stood beside him. He then reflected on how the newly evolved hornets he had in his growing arsenal.

There was the combination of water and wind affinities that made a sort of see through hornet variation. They were indestructible as far as he knew and they didn't buzz but whistle, like one would guess a bomb made as it was dropped from high up. Though they were see through they were tinted blue so slightly it was hard to notice. He dubbed them his Crystal hornets.

The queen, after the first success went crazy with combinations. Fire and earth made his Toxic hornets. They looked like tiny living lava lamps to observers but were actually just half red, half blue with the colours switching every once in a while. They were dangerous because they held different levels of toxins with different levels of pain. The one he used on Kiba was a simple painless one that functioned as a knock out precaution; the most painful one melted half a sturdy tree.

Wind and earth gave birth to his Drilling Eyenets. They looked like the normal Eyenets but these ones were tinted brown and could use their drill like mouths to drill into surfaces and maybe even people. They were very loud and very excitable but he couldn't use them in open combat because of how-surprisingly-fragile they were. They could bore clean holes into rocks, boulders, trees but they would splatter everywhere if they were touched, thankfully not by him though.

Fire and wind made the Whiter hornets or the new fire hornets; since they ate all the original fire hornets. They were small and white, the only main difference they had with normal baby hornets were that their mouths were a deep red and that they could breathe fire. Their heat resistance were the same as the original fire hornets, and their attitudes were calmer and less jittery. They could still ignite their bodies on fire but this time the fire was literally white hot.

Fire and water created his…Suicide hornets. They were a sickly yellow skinned and as large as average white hornets but their attacks were equal to a standard explosive tag. They could fly to his opponent and detonate themselves, thus the name suicide hornets. They didn't have a time limit but they did have a freakily short life span but a stupid, crazy reproduction rate. They lived for no longer than an hour before they just popped mildly to death but the females helped the queen give birth to more by the minute so it balanced the population out.

The last one hasn't hatched yet.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when the competitors list spun to Hinata's name, she was versed against…

"Shit…"

"Naruto!"

The boy ignored his aghast sensei and turned to his female team mate who was shivering like a leaf in a storm. Her eyes were fixed onto the other Hyuuga boy's eyes as he stood stoically in the centre of the arena with the patiently waiting proctor. He grabbed both her shoulders and forced her to look at him, he removed his goggles and fixed them on his forehead and looked into her eyes deeply.

"Hinata…"

"I-I-I ca-can't-"

He put a single finger on her lips and smiled faintly, the only indication that he was doing so was the slight crinkle by his nose. "I know you can beat him, Hina-"

"Bu-but-!"

"Listen, Hinata," he poked her forehead when she opened her mouth and his smile widened, "my kaa-sama once told me that you're as strong as you want to be; remember what you did to that demon bunny right? You _poked_ its forehead and its brain _melted._ That's pretty badass and I believe your stronger than Neji-san, don't listen to what he says ok?" she nodded and he fixed his goggles back onto his eyes and gave her shoulders an encouraging pat before he let go, "go kick his butt."

The timid girl puffed out her chest and leaped over the railing and landed swiftly by the proctor and clenched her fist when she looked at her expressionless cousin. Hinata gave a last glance to her team before she nodded to the proctor to begin the match.

"You should just-" he was cut off from finishing his patented sentence when he had to dodge a vicious palm strike and the subsequently lethally quick attacks. He slapped a strike aside and struck her stomach, sadistically smiling when she fell on her knees and spat out globs of blood from her mouth. He snap kicked her head and stalked to her slowly, giving her a chance to get up before he cleared her legs from under her and kicked her ribs. "See what I've been telling you for the past 6 years. You are weak, Hinata- _sama_ , and you will never get strong no matter what that foolish boy tells you." She cradled her injured ribs as she got on her knees, she bared her bloody teeth up at him and spat on his face.

The entire Hyuuga clan were taken aback by the normally soft spoken and timid girls out of character act of defiance. She rolled away from a death strike to the head and shakily stood up and painfully dodged another death strike to the heart and kidneys. The boy was basically frothing from the mouth as he followed the blow with another and another that she couldn't counter or dodge.

The white haired Aburame glared down at the match-more like death sentence-, "fuck it."

"Naruto!"

Once again he ignore her and cupped his mouth, "you can do it, Hinata!" he growled when Neji kept beating her back onto the ground no matter how many times she stood back up, weaker and weaker every time. The coat she wore was torn up and bloodied, her face was splotched with purple bruises and her left arm hung limply while her right cradled her more grievously injured ribs.

The angry Hyuuga looked at him before he looked back to the beaten girl who once again stood up and tried with all her might to take a defensive stance.

What happened next happened in slow motion to all involved. An inch before the fatal strike to the heart could reach the poor girl, a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him in his tracks. The jounin that jumped down in hopes to stop the boy watched in shock as the calm Aburame held the unrepentant boys wrist that was still aimed at the girl before he let go and caught his team mate as she fell down. Shino stood protectively in front of his brother and downed team mate looking at the older boy expressionlessly. Naruto lay the girl down gently and shook his head when she wanted to talk.

"You did your best, Hinata."

"Bu-but I didn't win." She murmured tiredly with her eyes slowly closing.

"But you were still awesome." She gave him a small smile and a quiet 'thanks' before she succumbed to unconsciousness. He looked at her for a minute then he waved over the medics that stood by the side-lines. He walked to his brother side and looked at the Hyuuga blankly, "you better hope neither I nor my brother face you in the third round, Neji-san."

"I am far better than both of you. Hinata-sama is weak and since she is your team mate, you two are also weak." Naruto took a step forward but he was halted by Shino who held him back and shook his head. Neji looked at the proctor who called the match in his favour, "I hope to face either of you to put you in your places."

Luck was on Neji's side that day because he got his wish. He was paired against Naruto for the third round.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

"Is that the best you can do, Naruto?" The boy grits his teeth in frustration as he shakily stood back up from the ground. He was in one of the Aburames training grounds with a Shibi bug clone with his Tou-sama and his brother on the other side of the field working on training with the boys hive. He worked with them personally when it came to controlling their hives but he assigned a bug clone when it came to anything else. This time it was taijutsu, and Naruto was being creamed. They weren't wearing their jackets so that their movements wouldn't be restricted.

The clone watched calmly as his 'boss' adopted son charged at him again and side stepped a punch smoothly and cleared his feet from under him. He waited patiently and slapped another punch away and palm struck him back. The boy had a lot of stamina but his taijutsu always needed some work. His hive control was the best in the clan save his own of course. He smirked when the boy growled and lunged at him; he caught the boy mid-flight by the back of his shirt one handed and threw him away again onto his back.

"What have I been telling you, child?"

He was answered with a grunt and a "think before you move, Tou-sama's clone."

"Correct. Try again but this time think before you move." The white haired boy huffed tiredly and stood up; he fell into the standard taijutsu stance of his clan and raced to the older man. He threw a wide punch the man's right and feinted a follow up upper cut but used the momentum of the wide punch to kick the man's head. He blocked the blow and blocked another kick to the shins, he side stepped a punch to the chest and grabbed the outstretched arm and pulled him away so the heel kick that he saw from his peripheral view brushed his arm as he jumped back.

The boy was wide eyed in shock. He gaped at the man before he smiled and ran at him again. He threw a deliberately sloppy right hook to the tall man's head and correctly anticipated that the man would grab his limb and flip him over, when his legs left the ground he used one to clip the man on his shoulder. The clan head dropped him abruptly and narrowly dodged the hand stand spinning kicks. Naruto flipped back up right, "enough." His Tou-sama's clone droned, "Now it's time for the defensive."

"Wait, wha-" he had to duck a 'weak' punch and duck another punch but that was a feint that perfectly hid a leg to the side of his thigh, in his confusion Shibi punched his chest and cleared his feet from under him. the boy puffed out a breath on impact and rolled away from an axe kick and kept rolling away from subsequent axe kicks, "w-wait! I-I no-" he flipped onto his feet and slapped away a deliberately slow kick and the following punches were also slapped away, he tried a quick jab but the man ducked under it and pelted his stomach with weak blows, then shouldered him to the ground. Another huff of air escaped him and again he was forced to roll away and clamber up a tree in his panicked state, "t-t-Tou-sama clone! I-I wasn't ready!" he clung onto a branch with his arms and legs somehow like a fruit.

"Your enemy won't give you time to get ready, child." He looked at the tree then back to his son, "now come down and train."

"I-I just need a breather-" the older and stronger man snap kicked the trunk of the tree and watched in satisfaction as the boy fell down and huffed as he impacted the ground, he was about to kick his side but the boy lunged at him and tackled his chest in a vain attempt at forcing his father onto the ground but the man caught him with his hands outstretched and looked at him blandly. "Uhm, what nice…glasses you have Tou-sama clone."

Shibi shook his head in exasperation and placed his son on his feet, "you have ten minutes to…breathe."

The boy flopped on the ground and exclaimed, "thank you!"

"Your ten minutes are up."

"W-what!?"

And with that the clones deep chuckles reverberated around the edge of the training ground as he ground his 'boss' son into the ground and kicked a tree whenever he climbed up, he would always fall off despite the chakra he used to glue himself on. After three gruelling and hilarious-to any audience and the man's clone though-hours it was time to switch pupils/sons with the bug clone's 'boss'.

"Finally!"

"Keep on talking and I'll tell boss to give us three more hours of training."

"That wasn't training! That was stress relief, for you!" he stumbled to his feet and ran away from the clone when he smiled widely, "ok, ok I'm gone."

He bowed to his father and stood in front of him waiting for what the man would say, "You said over dinner yesterday that you now have more variations of your hornets. What are they?" a hornet for each new combined affinity flew out of his shoulder holes and hovered before the man. Shibi quizzed the boy on what he had discovered on their abilities, "this means that you have the perfect combination of hornets to fight that Hyuuga boy and not take too much damage."

"I don't know if my crystal hornets can take a full blown jyuuken strike yet."

"Still, the multi-coloured one can hide you in plain sight,"

"I also don't know if the byakugan can see me but I do know that my smell can't be perceived."

"That is true; it can hide your chakra trail but may not be able to hide you from the byakugan." He tapped the bi-coloured lava lamp like hornet with the side of his kunai, "how fast can this one go?"

"As fast as any normal white hornet, though the buzzing is near non-existent."

"…the fact that the already evolved white hornets can evolve further is still amazing, child. Do you have enough crystal hornets to coat your body, like the camouflage hornets?" The boy nodded and the see through hornets buzzed out of him and stuck onto any free part of his body, he looked the same with the only difference being that the sun glinted off him more "interesting. Prepare yourself." He walked a few feet away from him and took a ready stance; he then formed small, human sized fists and shot them to the boys exposed chest. They impacted one by one till they were all dispersed and the beetles flew back into him, "are you in pain?"

"It didn't exactly hurt, they just unsteadied me."

"How are the hornets?" Naruto's skin cracked and shattered from the side of his face and the pristine flying killers flew off his body, they swirled around above him in a glorious display of beauty and zoomed back into their hive masters body save one that hovered before Shibi. The man examined the rock strong insect and waved for it to back into Naruto, "time for target practice." He took out a scroll from his pants pocket and unsealed a lot of clay disks, so many that they surrounded him when he finished unsealing them all.

Naruto's hive training was vastly different from most of those in the clan because his hive has stingers and is very slender. They were exponentially faster and at times louder than the kakaichu, so he frequently tested the boy's communication with the hornets by seeing if he could break as may clay disks as possible with only his white hornets. The average hive training for any Aburame was to give them complicated air formations that get more and more complicated depending on how well the person could do it. There were also bug ninjutsu training but Naruto had to discover some new jutsu for his hornet hive to use.

"Same rules as last time. No hornets come out till the disks leave my hand, only one hornet per disk, use only your 'normal' hornets and no catching them if I decide to throw them at you. Oh, and no swearing, I have ears everywhere."

The younger Aburame scratched the back of his neck as he chuckled nervously, he then schooled his face and breathed in shakily; he was still sore from the last target practice. He swore that day to never say a swear word near his Tou-sama lest the man blind side him and throw a solid, hard disk at his baby maker. When his kaa-sama heard that he swore she grounded him for a month and restricted his ramen in take till a month _after_ he was grounded; he had never seen the happy-go-lucky woman get so angry about anything before. He briefly wondered how she could be so un-Aburame like and still have a co-operating hive like the rest of the clan, he was almost beaned on the head with a clay disk if he had not quickly gotten his head in the game and a 'normal' winged killer zipped out of his outstretched sleeve and broke it. It wavered in the air but it still flew back to him just as he commanded another hornet to break a disk that was high in the air.

The clan training lasted till an hour after noon. The boys and their father arrived back at the clan heads house for a bath and an early lunch. The boys kissed their mothers cheek when they were about to go and visit their hospitalized team mate, their walk to the hospital was quiet with the occasional beetle or hornet jumping from one boy to the other. The civilians wisely stayed away from them, this was understandable because after what the village dubbed 'The Misaki Mistake' which was when a foolish man sprayed the blonde with a mix of insecticide and pesticide and the hive subsequently going bat shit crazy with blood lust and taking it out on the unfortunate-but still stupid-man.

Shino stopped and held his brothers shoulders, nodding to the roof of a building. They wall walked to the top and glared at a white haired man who had been stalking them since they left their clan compound.

Naruto picked his ear nonchalantly, "why have you been following is?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." The mystery man grinned as he answered, "But since you've gotten my attention, what do you want?"

This time it was a cross armed and stony faced Shino that talked, "we do not want your attention, please refrain from following us." They turned around and were about to leap off to the hospital until…

"Oho! I see I have two shy kids that don't know how to request for training."

"We don't even _know_ you to request for training," with his back to the eccentric man Naruto looked over his shoulder and said, "and I think having two teachers at a time is more than enough for me, what do you think bro?"

"I agree. We do not know you; for all we know you may be a perverted author that specializes in writing porn novels or something." The man sneezed thrice loudly, he wiped his nose with a spare hand kerchief "I see, farewell then. I don't think Kureanai-sensei would like us talking to a perverted stranger that writes porn novels. Good day." This time they didn't give the toad Sannin time to give a smart retort, they ignored his out raged yells of being 'a super pervert!' and leaped from building to building to the hospital.

 **Authors note**

 **I think I did well on this chapter, what of you? I want to remind you all that I try my best to not bash anyone unconsciously. I don't even** _ **like**_ **bashing anyone; even the pure evil Madara, the misunderstood but still badass Itachi or the dick sucking Kabuto! Uhm, did that say that out loud?**

 **I am giving you guys a chance to think up an awesome ability (or abilities) for the last affinity combination hornets which is** **Earth + Water** **, just in case you don't know them let me outline them and their abilities:**

 **Fire + Earth=Toxic hornets**

 **Fire + Wind= Whiter hornets**

 **Wind + Water=Crystal hornets**

 **Wind + Earth=Drilling hornets**

 **Fire + Water=Suicide hornets**

 **Which means that Earth + Water=?**

 **You decide!**

 **Plus! I've released three stories in my DUCI2 series. 'Red' (it's not a horror story. Its family friendly apparently), 'The Blonde Swordsman' and 'The Orange Lion' (** _ **this**_ **is a thriller). Check them out in my profile. Trust me when I say, they are awesome! Plus plus! Does anyone want me to write a 'Naruto is the Uzukage' and if so, who would he be paired with? (no harem please.)**

 **Review!**

 **B.j.**


End file.
